


Glitter Beard

by Vegorott



Series: Dantistache One-Shots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Anti and Wilford are hiding something from Dark and Dark is surprised to learn what it is when a special day rolls around.





	Glitter Beard

“I think it should be pink.” Wilford said in a whisper. 

“You think everything should be pink.” anti huffed quietly. 

“It seems fitting, considering what we’re making.” Wilford protested. 

“Oh, bite me Bubblegum.” Anti stuck his tongue out. 

“If you insist.” Wilford smirked and raised his brows. 

“What are you two up to?” Dark asked, standing at the entrance of the Iplier Manor dining room.

“Nothing!” Both Wilford and Anti shouted as they turned around, blocking what was on the table with their bodies.  

“Nothing?” Dark let out an amused hum. “Are you sure about that?” 

“Yep!” Anti said. 

“Absolutely!” Wilford found himself leaving back a little, practically sitting on the edge of the table. 

“Hey, Darky-baby, I think Robbie wanted to show you something.” Anti said and stepped away from the table, struggling to keep a straight face when he heard a loud ‘thump’. He didn’t even need to turn around to know that Wilford was now laying across the table. 

“I’m waiting for Wilford to say something about being like a French woman.” Dark chuckled, enjoying the look of struggle on Anti’s face as he kept trying not to laugh. 

“Let’s go see, Robbie!” Anti grabbed Dark’s arm and lead him out of the room. He finally broke and began laughing when he heard Wilford groan.

“I think I bruised my hip.” 

The next day Dark stepped out of his office and was almost ran over by a running Wilford with Anti following right behind him. Dark was about to say something when a piece of red paper flew out of Anti’s arms and slapped him in the face. Dark removed the page and sneezed, white and pink glitter puffed off of the page and floated to the ground. 

“Anti! Wilford!” Dark called after the two. 

“Shit! Hide it!” Anti shouted right before Dark opened the door to the bedroom the three of them shared. 

“Hello, my sweet demon.” Wilford greeted with a large smile as he sat on the floor, the lower half of Anti being the only part of him visible since the top of him was hiding behind Wilford. “Love the glitter in your facial hair, very flattering.” 

“Now what are you two doing?” Dark asked in a slight growl. It was going to take forever to remove all of the glitter off of his face. 

“We’re just sitting on the floor.” Anti said, kicking his legs. 

“Then why is there glitter all over the hallway?” Dark picked a piece of glitter off of his tongue. Yep. He was definitely doomed for a while. 

“Wilford just shits glitter, we all know this.” Anti let out a squeak when Wilford adjusted himself so that he was now sitting on top of Anti’s back. “Get off of me!” Anti flailed his arms and legs. “You’re making the markers dig into my gut!” 

“They’re retaliating against your comment.” Wilford stated, crossing his arms. 

“Get up, I’m not listening to him whine for a week if he bruises.” Dark sighs and holds a hand out towards Wilford. 

“He gets bruises all the time from us and he never complains about those.” Wilford protested, taking the hand and allowing Dark to pull him up to his feet. 

“There’s a difference between those marks and ones created by doing something stupid.” Dark stated. 

“I think Bubblegum broke my back with his fat ass.” Anti groaned, resting his face against the carpeted ground. 

“My-excuse me!?” Wilford placed his hands on his hips. “You don’t complain about my fat ass when you’re face is in it!” 

“You couldn’t hear me through the blubber.” Anti turned his head and gave Wilford a grin. 

“You little glitch!” Wilford went back down to the ground and started to scratch at Anti’s side. 

“You fucking cheat!” Anti yelled and started laughing. 

“I’m beginning to reconsider some choices in my life.” Dark sighed and walked away, hearing Anti laugh before there was a loud tearing sound and Anti was now yelling. 

“You ripped it! Now we have to start over!” 

_ x~x~x _

Dark woke up and found himself oddly cold. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times and saw that he was alone in the bed. He was used to either Anti or Dark cuddling against him and a good chunk of the time it was both of them. The room had a habit of getting hot no matter the weather and they liked using him to cool off and they kept him warm. Dark groaned as he stretched and plopped his hands back down next to his head, humming when he felt something crinkle under one of them. 

_ Come to the kitchen when you’re ready. _

_ P.S. The house is empty ;) _

Dark grimaced a little from the glitter that transferred from the note to his hand. But the handwriting on the red sheet of paper was very well done and it had a detailed white trimming around it. It probably took Anti and Wilford forever to make this. 

Dark embraced his glitter hand and rolled out of bed, slipping on a pair of sweatpants and heading for the kitchen, not needing to worry about making himself presentable for the other egos. He was amused by the phrase that Anti had to be guilty of putting on the note since it was something Dark would tell Anti when he wanted to wander the house naked. Wilford wouldn’t feel comfortable being fully exposed, but a pair of boxers was enough to let him lounge peacefully with a bare Anti and sweatpant wearing Dark. 

“Anti? Wilford?” Dark entered the kitchen and was a little stunned by the scene. 

“Ta-da!” Anti and Wilford sang, holding their arms out in a pose behind a decorated table. A heart covered tablecloth covered the wood, a large vase with red and black roses was in the center and three plates with chocolate crepes on them sat along the edges. 

“Did you two…” Dark didn’t bother finishing his question when he saw that the two men were covered in crepe dough and chocolate sauce. 

“Crepes are harder than we thought.” Wilford chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. 

“It didn’t help that  _ someone  _ insist that they were perfect.” Anti huffed, licking at some of the chocolate that was near his mouth. 

“What’s all of this for?” Dark asked. 

“Valentine’s Day!” Anti and Wilford rushed over to Dark and lead him to a chair, having him take a seat. 

“That’s today!?” Dark was about to jump up, but Anti and Wilford held him down. 

“Told you he’d forget.” Anti said. 

“Our poor lovely dark lord has been working himself to death.” Wilford bent down and kissed Dak’s cheek. 

“He has.” Anti gave Dark’s other cheek a kiss as well, joining the tone that Wilford was using. 

“I am missing something and I do not like missing things.” Dark said, watching as Anti and Wilford took their own seats. 

“You’ve been really stressed lately.” Wilford started. 

“And it hasn’t been fun for either of us.” Anti added. 

“So we decided to give you a relaxing Valentine’s Day.” Wilford concluded. 

“Oh?” Dark picked up a fork and started to cut into the crepe. 

“We convinced everyone to stay at the Septiceye House till tomorrow afternoon.” Wilford said. 

“How did you manage that?” Dark took a bite and was glad to find that it tasted delicious. 

“Anti threatened them.” Wilford said bluntly. 

“Should have known.” Dark chuckled. 

“I hope you’re ready for a long day of doing literally nothing.” Anti let out a chuckle and looked at Dark, running his tongue over his lips. “Until later tonight, that is.” 

“What do we have planned for tonight?” Dark asked, already knowing the answer.

“You won’t need to worry about a single thing, Darky-dear. We’ll take care of everything.” Wilford said in a low voice. 

“I can’t wait.” Dark hummed. 

“I mean...we could get the first round done now.” Anti suggested. 

“I wouldn’t protest to it.” Wilford agreed. Both of them looked at Dark and the demon let out a soft laugh.

“Do I honestly get a choice?” 

“Nope!” Anti and Wilford said before getting out of their seats and making breakfast a little...interesting. 


End file.
